celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Ciel
Ciel is from the Mega Man Zero series of games, specifically taken from the time between Megaman Zero 2 and Mega Man Zero 3. She's a researched for the resistance, who created a new source of energy in hopes of ending the battles surrounding the energy shortage. The player currently playing Ciel obtained her on July 6, 2014, and has been playing her since. Background Ciel was produced by Neo Arcadian researches who wanted to make humans with altered DNA to help produce better Reploids. When Mega Man X disappeared, Ciel studied the methods used to create the Four Guardians and managed to create Copy X at age 6. When Neo Arcadia started 'retiring' Reploids to help with the energy crisis, Ciel ran away with some refugees. However, their chances of survival were pretty slim. As the battles went on, more and more Reploids fell, and their only hope was to find Zero. One of Ciel's elves, Passy, had to sacrifice herself, but they managed to revive Zero. He agreed to join the resistance, and Ciel sent him on a series of missions that turned the war around. When Zero went off to fight Copy X, all Ciel could do was wait. A year later Zero reappeared, though now the base was under command of Elpizo. After being repaired and filled in by Ciel, he once more assisted them, making preparations for Operation: Righteous Strike. Which failed, forcing him to go rescue Elpizo. Then the resistance detected an incoming missile. Zero went up in the air and assaulted the ship, calling in Ciel to assist. She disarmed the missile and transferred back to base. Elpizo lusted for power and to that end tried to wake the Dark Elf. Ciel continued to send Zero on missions in an attempt to stop this. Zero made it to the Dark Elf's vault, Elpizo destroys the seal and takes the power, and Zero defeats Elpizo. And they all lived happily ever after. Until one day, when a couple of the Guardians assaulted the resistance base directly. One of them made it to Ciel's lab, and in the scuffle that ensued, accidentally pushed her into one of her other experiments. Said experiment was a teleporter, and through Multiverse magic, sent the pair to the Multiverse. Involvement Ciel rifted into Daybreak Beach, where she quickly met Ventus and Dr. Eggman. They discussed the situation, and Ventus told her that X was probably at the Space Colony ARK. However, when she went there, he was nowhere to be seen. Ciel began to investigate, and found that Roll had some connection to him. She then went to the Tower of Twilight to question the girl. Powers and Capabilities Ciel is a genius, especially when it comes to robotics and energy-related fields. She doesn't have much combat ability though, instead relying on soldiers to do the fighting. She can use Cyber Elves to give numerous benefits, such as healing or increasing defense, but this usually comes at the cost of the Cyber Elf. Followers Fairy Leviathan One of the Four Guardians, Leviathan is an ice-aligned reploid. She prefers fighting underwater, calling up ice constructs and stabbing with her spear. Personality-wise, she's playful and loyal, and has a bit of a love-hate relationship with Zero. Quotes * "I'll bring order to the world not with destruction, but by the power of science." Trivia * In the manga, Ciel was much more aggressive, even shown to use guns. * Her name is French for "Sky" or "Heaven". See also * External links * Ciel's Storage Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters